benhollyslittlekingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly's Magic Wand
Holly's Magic Wand is the 3rd episode of Season 1. It first aired April 8th, 2009 Episode Description When Holly loses her magic wand, she is very sad, so Ben uses his elf skills to find it. Plot The episode starts with Holly and Nanny Plum leaving the castle for Holly's wand practice. Holly insists she'd rather go play with Ben, and Nanny let's her, but as long as she promises to come back when she says so. Holly runs to the meadow to find Ben, but he isn't there, so she does some wand practice on her own while she waits. When Ben arrives in the meadow. Holly says that she's practicing magic, and asks if he'd like to see. Uncertainly, he says yes. When she attempts to make him a new hat, she does the spell wrong and turns him ''into '' a hat. Not long after, Nanny shows up and sees what happens. She tells Holly that this is why she needs to practice magic. Holly explains that that's what she was doing, blames her wand for the spell going wrong, and throws it to the ground. Nanny turns Ben back into himself, then leaves. Holly asks Ben if she can practice magic on him again, but he says "Maybe later". The two head back to their houses, but Holly never remembered to pick her wand back up. It shakes and chimes to try and get her attention, but she doesn't hear it. When Holly gets back to the little castle, Nanny points out that she doesn't have her wand, and asks her where it is. She goes back to the meadow to find it, but by the time she got back, a bird had seen the wand and flown away with it. She sees that the wand is gone, and cries because she'll never be able to do magic again. When Ben finds her, he asks what's wrong, and she explains the situation. He says that he'll help her find it. After the first plan (looking in the last place they saw it) fails, Gaston turns up and they ask for his help. Gaston finds the wand by sniffing in the direction it went. Eventually, they come to a tree, where the find the bird that took the wand. Holly says she's not allowed to fly high, so Ben opts to climb up the tree instead. When he gets to the top, he asks the bird for the wand back. It opens it's mouth, making it accidentally drop the wand, giving it back to Holly. Once it realizes what happened, it gets angry, and the two go back to the little castle as quickly as they can. After they get there, Nanny thanks Ben for finding the wand, and says he deserves a reward. Holly decides magic him a new hat again as a thank you. Worried he'll be turned into a hat again, he declines, but she does the spell anyway. The spell works better this time. Ben apologizes for not trusting her and puts the hat on. It turns him blue without him noticing. When he asks how he looks, Holly says his old hat suited him better. Nanny agrees and changes it back. Ben says that it's nice to have his old hat back, and Holly says that it's nice to have her wand back, and that she'll never lose it again. Appearances *Ben Elf *Princess Holly *Nanny Plum *Gaston Category:Episodes Category:Season 1